


Digital Heart

by Blazeka, Silver_tenshi



Series: The Avengers Care [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and the Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeka/pseuds/Blazeka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_tenshi/pseuds/Silver_tenshi
Summary: Clint finds out exactly what happens when Tony is having a Bad day.OR FRIDAY is a sneaky little brat.





	Digital Heart

Clint hummed quietly to himself as he wiggled through the vents of the compound. The vibrations of the vents and the pounding of the heavy metal music coming from Stark's workshop gets louder the closer he gets to the inventor's sanctuary. Once he arrived above the workshop, he looked down into the lab to see what Stark was working on today. While the inventor himself was not immediately visible he could hear him talking to FRIDAY. The holographic interface the inventor uses for his designs was fired up and displaying what looked to be a number of different inventions. One screen has what looked to be tags hanging from long chains or attached to a band. The screen beside that one seemed to be displaying nothing but long lines of computer code. As curious as the archer was about what Stark was programming, he was to far away to read the screen. Looking at the screen next to that one led to another screen full of code, but the one after that had an image of a number of different prosthetic limbs. Arms, legs, hands, and feet were all represented on the screen in a number of different sizes and configurations. The screen after that had a diagram of a molecule on it with a status bar running underneath it. Clint could just see that the bar was almost half done. Just as Clint was about to look at the next screen the status bar flashed red and and the molecule on the screen imploded. An alert sounds out over the music and Clint freezes as Stark moves into his view as he hurries out from behind some of the equipment in the lab.

“What happened, my girl FRI?” the man asks as he looks around the lab expecting some sort of threat.

“I am afraid that that permutation of the chemical suffered a catastrophic failure in simulation, sir. It became unstable and exploded.” the A.I.'s voice echoed throughout the lab as the music automatically shut down. Clint watches as the inventor moves over to the screen which was showing the molecule before touching something which brings up a list of all the different simulations that had been run. He quickly scrolls down to the last one, which is the failure which caused the simulation to end and goes completely still as he looks down at the results.

“It reacts with Iodine?” he stutters in shock, before growing angry and balling the holographic screen up before tossing it aside. “Damn it!” he growls before beginning to open a new window, only to freeze in shock as the window does not appear. “FRIDAY?”

“That was the 20th iteration of that particular compound that you have tried in the last week sir. I believe that it is time for you to take a break,” the A.I. responds to the unasked question. “The others and I have prepared something we wish to share with you.” Stark turns away from the where the screen had been hovering to look at his bots as they whirl in excitement at FRIDAY's words before the lab darkens a little as the rest of the screens turn off.

“And what did you miscreants prepare for me?” Stark asks with a soft smile as he looks at the bots spinning in circles. Clint blinks in shock at the soft expression on the inventor's face before digging out his phone from his pocket. Angling it for a good view of the lab he begins recording just as the girl from the concert appeared in the middle of the lab facing the inventor. Clint's jaw drops soundlessly as FRIDAY's voice emerged from the young girl.

“A song,” the young girl states before gesturing to the side where Clint just notices three others have joined the inventor in his lab. The eldest of them is male, and looks much like Stark looked at 14. The next eldest is also male, about 12, and has a lot of features in common with Colonel Rhodes. The last of the new arrivals was a 10 year old girl, who at second glance very much looked like Maria Stark. Turning back to look at the 8 year old girl with FRIDAY's voice he notices that she has similar features to Pepper Potts.

“A song?” Stark asks quietly as his smile gets softer as he looks at the four children spread out before him. The kids smile widely before nodding and scrambling to stand near their instruments. The Stark look alike moves over to a xylophone and a set of drums, while the Rhodey clone picks up a flute. The young Maria moves over to sit at a piano, while the little Pepper look alike moves to stand in front of the others. They begin to play together seamlessly. The gentle calm song which they played was at odds with the usual music which usually graced the inventor's sanctuary but Stark didn't seem to mind. If anything he seemed rather proud of the quartet as they performed. As the song ended the holograms flickered, showing the eldest three layered over Stark's bots. Clint blinked before ending the recording and hightailing it out of the vents as Stark started thanking the bots for their song. As he hits the main areas of the compound, he uploads the video to the compound server, tagging it with; Proof that FRIDAY is Skynet and Does Ironman have a heart? As he shuts down the upload program he misses as a third hidden tag is added to the video.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first strange thing that happened to Tony when he emerged from the laboratory the next day, was that Steve gave him a big hug and a proud smile. “It was beautiful and although I had to read the subtitles to understand what they were singing, it didn't detract at all from how wonderful it was,” Steve informed him softly before giving the billionaire one last squeeze before letting go. Tony stared after him in absolute confusion as the super soldier walks away before shaking his head.

“I must be more tired than I thought,” he mutters to himself as he heads towards the kitchen and the nectar of the gods that is coffee. As he enters he stops dead in surprise as he sees Natasha looking at him with a small smile while she holds out a mug of coffee towards him. Tony eyes the coffee warily before looking up at the red headed assassin. “It's poisoned isn't it?” he asks. The assassin's smile widens briefly before she places the mug into Tony's outstretched hand.

“There are much simpler ways then poison to get rid of you Stark. Ones in fact, far less likely to lead back to me once they are finished,” she purrs to the addled inventor before brushing past him and exits the kitchen. Tony stares after her in shock before gulping down the coffee in his hand and placing the mug in the dishwasher.

“Bed I think, this day just got too weird to be real,” Tony mutters to himself before making his way uninterrupted to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few days continued in their oddness as the Avengers seemed to be kinder to Tony. It happened at the strangest times. While in the lab working with Bruce, the other man would smile softly at the inventor every time the other man would interact with the bots. The genius caught him out of the corner of his eye, utterly perplexed.

The next time Rhodney came by to work out some of the kinks with the War Machine armour, he gently patted all the bots on the head with a “Well done,” before poking Tony lightly in the side to bring his attention back to their work while his friend just stared at him in confusion.

Wanda stopped Tony in the halls with a look of contemplation on her face. “You are very lucky Stark, to have ones who care for you so dearly,” she told the confused inventor. “You truly do have a heart,” she informed him before continuing on her way, not allowing the billionaire to pull his thoughts together and respond.

Bucky looked the inventor up and down the first time they crossed paths before looking at his own arm that Tony had rebuilt. “I can see it,” he stated calmly before before walking away from the rapidly befuddled man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things came to head on the weekend when Peter Parker arrives at the compound for his weekly training with the team. “So they each have a fully functioning A.I. then?” he inquires as he looks expectantly at Tony, when he corners the man in the living room with the others.

“Wha-?” is as far as the inventor gets before he is lifted up in Thor's arms as he enters the room and swung the poor man around like a favoured toy.

“Friend Stark!! Why have you not informed us as to the musical talents of your children before now?” the Thunder God bellows in Tony's ear before putting the struggling man down. The billionaire takes a couple of quick gulps of air before he straightens up and glares around at the sprawling Avengers.

“What the **HELL** is going on lately? First, you give me a hug Capsicle, which is odd enough as it is; then our dear deadly Spider there actually makes me coffee, something she has never done before. Bruce and Rhodney have both started acting bonkers in the lab; Miss Witch is actually being kind to me; Winter over there is more cryptic and confusing than usual; the Kid asks me a question I have absolutely no context for whatsoever; and Shakespeare here tried to break my ribs while also rendering me deaf. The only one who hasn't done anything completely off kilter is Legolas, and that in and of itself is unusual. So when did you all get replaced with pod people? And why did know one think to replace me too, hmmmm?” Tony rants with mounting speed as his hands point to each individual as he mentions them. Complete with massive hand gestures and sweeping arm swings. The Avengers take in the truly confused and vaguely affronted look on his face before sharing a glance.

“When was the last time you accessed the server to see the files the others have posted?” Bruce asks the scientist as he starts to flick through files on his Starkpad.

“Not for a while. FRIDAY usually informs me if something is uploaded that is important between checks,” Tony answers as he tries to see what the other is up to. Bruce clicks on a file before turning the tablet towards the other man. Tony is just reaching out to take it when the music from the video begins and his mouth drops open in shock before he grabs the tablet from the other man's hands. “How?” he sputters in disbelief as he opens up the properties of the file before his mouth clicks shut and he turns to glare at the archer.

“BARTON!!” he bellows as he begins to stalk towards the man, tablet waving in his hand. “What gives you the right-” is as far as he gets in his rant before FRIDAY interrupts him.

“I like having it there, sir.” The inventor freezes in his tracks before he sighs, his anger just draining out of him just as the AI finishes speaking.

“You are so damn lucky right now, Barton. Thank FRIDAY for the continued use of the air you currently possess,” he states as he wags his finger at the archer. “But did you really have to use all three tags? The first two are bad enough, the third was just over kill. Seriously! I thought we were bros!”

“I only tagged it twice, I have no idea what you mean by a third?” Clint answered with a mild look of sheer confusion. Tony looks at him in disbelief before looking back down at the tablet in his hands, before his mouth drops down in shock once more.

“DUMMY!!” he hollers, as he begins to make his way out of the room towards his lab, Bruce's Starkpad still in his hands. “I swear you are going to the community college for sure this time!” the others could hear him shouting as he stomped his way deeper into the compound.

“FRIDAY?” Bruce questions as he looks up at the A.I.'s sensors.

“Of course, DR. Banner,” the A.I. responds before a screen opens in front of everyone. Displayed is the video which is still playing, as well as the file information. Listed are Clint's two tags as well as a third one which reads; "True love, Bot Style!" The gathered Avengers share a look before bursting out in laughter. Tony's children where just as eccentric and different as their father.

 

 

 

 

The song the bots perform is from the Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Soundtrack. Below are the original Japanese lyrics as well as their translation.

 **Smile for you**  

_Vocals: Kanda Sayaka as Yuna_

_Lyrics: Kajiura Yuki_

_Composition: Kajiura Yuki_

_Arrangement: Kajiura Yuki_

Yasashii kotoba o anata ga kureta

Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta

Kanashii koto mo atta kedo

Asai haru no yorokobi mo

Futari de wakeatta

Toki ga owaru mae ni

Tooi hito ni

Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita

Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita

Sore dake ga anata no mune ni

Todokeba ii

Kokoro yo douka tooku

Sora o kakete

Hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete

Kiete yuku haru no

Nagori no you na

Nukumori dake o sono mune ni

Sotto

Nokoshite yuketara

smile for you

 

 

You gave me words of kindness

You held me when I was lonely

Sad things happened

But together we shared

the joy of early spring

I searched for the words that I wanted to leave behind

for someone far away

before my time ended

I simply repeated, “Thank you”

I hope that’s the only thing

that reaches your heart

May my heart

soar far through the sky

and convey my smile to you

A warmth

that feels like the last traces

of the fading spring—

If I can quietly

leave just that inside of you

I’ll smile for you


End file.
